Pizza Delivery 2 transcript
Stick Stickly: "And now, back to SpongeBob Squarepants, right here, on Nickledeon." Scene 1: The Krusty Krab French Narrator: Just an ordinary day at ze Krust Krab, where everyzing ees perfectly good around here. SpongeBob is cleaning the tables while Mr. Krabs and Squidward are watching by. Squidward: "And, SpongeBob, when you're finished with those tables and chairs, I'd like to go back home any single time soon." Phone Ringing SpongeBob: "I got it, I got it." SpongeBob picks up the shell phone and Tom does the exact same thing as well. SpongeBob (on the shell phone): "Hello? Tom? is that you?" Tom (on the other shell phone): "Yes, SpongeBob, of course it's me, I would like a deluxe krabby patty pizza and a family size bottle of diet kelp beer, please." SpongeBob (on the shell phone): "Okay, I got you covered." SpongeBob: "Come on, Mr. Krabs and Squidward, let's make that deluxe krabby patty pizza right away." Mr. Krabs: "Great idea, me boy, we'll do it with you." SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward prepare the deluxe krabby patty pizza and put it in a pizza box. SpongeBob: "Alright, now it's ready to be delivered to the Smith family's house." Squidward: "Let's just get this over with, okay, SpongeBob?" SpongeBob: "Okay, you got it." SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward walk right outta the Krusty Krab and drive off on their way to the Smith Family's house. Downtown Bikini Bottom The 3 Krusty Krab workers are walking around on foot and tentacle. SpongeBob: The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza '' ''for you and me the Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza absolutivilly SpongeBob: "Look, you guys, there it is, there's the Smith family's house. Mr. Krabs: "Good, now let's go ring their doorbell." SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward go right up to the Smith family's door step. SpongeBob: Doorbell Tom: "Hey, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, good to see you guys." SpongeBob: "Congratulations, Tom, your deluxe krabby patty pizza and diet kelp beer are here." Tom: "Wow, thanks a bunch, you didn't forget the beverage this time, come inside, everybody's waiting for you to join their sleepover movie and pizza party." Inside the Smith family's house SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward enter the Smith family's house and everybody's already there, inclulding Patrick, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Fred, Harold, Frank, Evelyn and Larry. Patrick: "Hey, SpongeBob, we're so thrilled you could make it here." Sandy: "Come on, li'l square dude, join the fun thrilled party." Timmy: "This is super thrilling." Larry: "Look how hip this place is." Sadie: "Okay, everybody, it's time for the dance off." SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Fred, Harold, Frank, Evelyn, Larry, Tom, Sadie and Timmy begin dancing it off disco style. Tom: "Okay, everybody, settle down, it's dinner time right now. They all go right into the Smith family's dining room and enjoy their deluxe krabby patty pizza dinner meals with their diet kelp beer as well. Fred: "Hey, I have an idea, right after we finish our dinner meals, let's watch a super good movie on television."